Visit to the Phantomhive Manor
by phantom-fictionist
Summary: When you decide to stay at the Phantomhive Manor you soon discover dark secrets about your long time friend Ciel... and his mysterious new butler who you quickly take an interest in. *Last chapter contains adult themes*
1. Chapter 1

As you gazed out of the window, you stared at the enormous estate that you would be staying at for the next week. You were attending the Phantomhive ball tonight, and you decided that it was a nice idea to spend time with your good friend, Ciel. Although he was 3 years younger than you, you considered him mature and quite wise for his age. You two had been close for a while now, but you hadn't seen him in so long. After his parents died and his home burned down, you respected that fact that he needed time to cope, so you didn't bother him. But now, you could barely contain your excitement; it was going to be so nice to talk to Ciel once again! You missed him dearly and were constantly worried about him, though you couldn't really do anything about it seeing as he basically evaded you.

After your moment of awe, you snapped back to reality, only to find the carriage door open and man standing in front of you, his hand reaching out to yours, offering his assistance in helping you out. He was tall, slender and very handsome. His dark, effortless looking hair along with those entrancing eyes made your heart beat fast and you suddenly got butterflies in your stomach. You had never seen this butler before... You were well aware of the people that served the Phantomhives, but you would have remembered this man if you'd met him in the past.

You couldn't help but stare at him, disbelief that anyone could look as... perfect as him. Normally you refuse to call anything perfect, but there was something different about him... It was almost as if he wasn't... human. You quickly pushed the thought away, angered at yourself for acting like such a hopeless romantic fool.

You quickly regained your composure and smiled, taking his hand, which sent chills down your spine.

"Hello, Lady Katerina. I am Sebastian, butler of the Phantomhive manor." He stated very politely, with a small smile across his face.

"Hello, Sebastian. Thank you for having me. But please, call me Katherine." You said just as politely, letting go of his hand and turning to face him. Then suddenly, there were three others running towards you. They quickly came to an abrupt halt once they were standing a few feet from you and Sebastian. These were also new servants that you didn't recognize. A cute, red-haired girl with glasses; a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy with a hat hanging around his neck; and a taller, broader, blonde male with a cigarette in his mouth. You made sure to give them all a friendly smile.

"Allow me to introduce our other servants. This is Mey-Rin," he gestured towards the girl, "Finnian," he called the boy with the hat, "and Baldroy." He pointed towards the buff male.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm so happy to be here, thank you all so much." You said in the sweetest voice you could. You noticed the boy they named Finnian start to blush, and Baldroy spoke up.

"Oh, the pleasure is ours, Miss. A pretty little lady like you deserves the best." He said grinning widely, and Mey-Rin added, "Oh, it's certainly wonderful having you here, yes it is!"

You gave a small smile and looked down, not wanting them to see your cheeks turn pink.

"You three may collect Lady Katherine's belongings and bring them to her room." Sebastian commanded them. He then added quietly, "Please, be careful. We need to do the finest we can for our guest." The three of them nodded in unison, and hurried off to follow their orders.

Sebastian then held his arm out, gesturing for you to start walking first.

"After you, m'lady." He said ever so kindly, making your heart flutter slightly.

As you stepped inside the new manor, you stopped, pausing to take it all in. You had never visited Ciel's new home before, and already you could tell it was spectacular. Just the front room alone was incredible. The polished wood, the antique decor. It was magnificent.

Your eyes then lit up as you saw that familiar face walking down the stairs. You had to resist the urge to run up and hug him that instant. As he saw you, he smiled, coming up to you and wrapping you in a warm embrace. He was about two inches shorter than you, so you bent down slightly to match his height.

"Hello, Lady Katherine. It's a pleasure to see you again." He said, gently pulling away from the hug.

You smiled, but it soon became a frown once you noticed the black eyepatch covering his right eye. Trying to act as if you haven't noticed it, you replied, "To you as well, Ciel. I've missed you so much. I can't wait to catch up with you, it's been years!" You exclaimed, your calm slowly slipping into euphoria.

"Well, perhaps you'd like to join me for tea then?" He offered, your response a big grin and a nod.

You were then lead to an large room, where a wood table stood in the center with two chairs placed either side of it. An extravagant chess set sat atop the table; you knew Ciel had always taken a liking to chess.

Sebastian pulled out your chair for you, and you thanked him gratefully. As Ciel took the seat opposite of you, Sebastian began to pour tea from an expensive-looking teapot into two exquisite cups for you and Ciel. You immediately knew that Earl Grey tea would be served; Ciel was always so particular about his tea.

After Sebastian left the room and you both made small talk for a few minutes, your curiosity finally got the best of you.

"So, how have you been, Ciel? I mean, with all that's happened to you. We haven't talked since… then. I've been so concerned." His eyes narrowed.

"As you can assume, it was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. My life was completely destroyed." Ciel wasn't often emotional, but he did occasionally open up to you.

"I'm not going to say sorry, Ciel. I know that it doesn't help," You paused, thinking. "Apologies don't mean anything. They don't bring back the people you lost." You thought of your mother, how she was now gone. It's been years, and you've dealt with her passing, but the last memory of you have of her still haunts you. How her beige skin turned to a pale grey. How her rich auburn hair faded and started to fall out. How, at the end, she couldn't even get out of bed. You'd always wished that there was a cure to her disease. That she could have been saved. You were now left alone, your father fleeing after the death of his wife, unable to stay in the house she laid in as her heart stopped beating. You had lost your parents as well; you could understand what he was going through.

His face fell and his lips curved into a frown. You knew it was rude to continue asking sensitive questions, but you were desperate to know about it all. You cared for him deeply, wanting to help in him any way you could.

"Ciel…" You mumbled, "What happened to your eye? Why do you cover it? And who are these new servants? They don't seem to be in your... typical taste."

He looked you in the eyes as he spoke. "The injury to my eye was a simple accident, and I prefer to keep the scar hidden. As for the servants, they're merely here to do their jobs. I don't have a preference for housekeepers, as long as they are fulfilling their duties." He spoke coldly, and you could sense that he wanted to change the topic. But you could tell he was lying. The problem with his eye… there was more to it that he wasn't telling you. He rarely lied to you. This worried you even more, but you didn't pry for any more answers. You let the subject drop… for now.

* * *

It was now time for the ball, but you weren't too excited. You found them to be boring as they involved lots of dancing, which you weren't too fond of. Although you had lessons and were decent at it, you'd just never taken a likening to it.

You did have a gorgeous gown though. The shimmery, dark grey dress with white lace complimented your ivory skin nicely. You wore white gloves and the silver earrings given to you by your mother; one of the few things you had left to remember her by. Your dark brown hair was parted to one side, the wavy locks resting on your shoulder. Your vivid green eyes contrasted beautifully with your red lips, leaving you looking your best.

As the ball started and the dancing commenced, you stayed off to the sidelines, making idle chitchat with all of the friendly strangers. Soon, your patience started to disappear and you became uninterested. You saw Ciel on the dance floor, moving gracefully with Lady Elizabeth in his arms. You smiled at the thought of him possibly being happy; you could tell that most of the joy he was showing was false.

You began to wander off, curious about the manor's secrets. As you headed up the stairs and down the hall, you saw someone coming out of one of the rooms. Then followed by two others. At this, you giggled.

"Baldroy! Finnian! Mey-Rin!" You called out, waving to them. They turned and you quickly walked towards them, holding up your dress so that you wouldn't trip.

"Hey, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy," You gave a small curtsy. "What are you up to?" You asked, wondering if you could possibly join the entertaining people.

"Nothing." They all quickly answered, again in unison. You could tell they were up to something, and you were interested, but before you could question them, Baldroy spoke quickly.

"What's a lovely girl like you doing up here? Shouldn't you be down dancing at the party?" he asked you. You shrugged, unsure of how to explain yourself.

"Yeah, I guess I probably should be. Parties just aren't my cup of tea, I suppose," you responded nonchalantly, letting the formality in your voice go. "It's a shame you guys couldn't go down there and have a good time as well. You all work so hard, you deserve a break every now and then." At this, they all looked down in embarrassment.

Finnian was the first to look up and respond. "Sebastian says that we aren't allowed to interfere with the guests or anything. I think it's because we break a lot of stuff," he then promptly added, "But it's by accident, we swear! We never mean to break anything, it just happens!" This caused you to frown; they seemed so disappointed they couldn't go down to the ball.

"Oh, I'm sure it'd be okay for you to go down there. You'll be fine! You'd have a lot of fun, you should go." You offered.

"But Sebastian says-" you cut Mey-Rin off.

"Don't worry about what Sebastian says. If anything goes wrong, just say it's my fault. I don't mind covering for you guys." You gave an encouraging smile, willing them to go. At this, their eyes lit up.

"Oh, thank you so much, Lady Katerina. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They all kept repeating over and over again, giving you lots of hugs. They then took off, hurriedly racing to the ballroom. Just as you turned around, there he was, standing a mere few inches from you. Sebastian.

"Is there a problem, Miss Katherine? How come you're not down with everyone else?" He asked you, looking into your eyes so intently it was as if he was seeing into your soul.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I didn't mean to wander off, it's just, I'm not much for dances..." You couldn't quite read him as you did so easily everyone else. It seemed as if he was slightly angered, but was masking it with a joyous expression.

"So you decided to come up here and tell the servants to join the ball? I specifically gave them orders to keep out of the way for tonight. You see they aren't the most professional in social situations, but they seemed to have listened to you…" He gave a wicked grin, rage flaring in his eyes.

Now nervous and afraid to upset him, you quickly explained as best you could, "Oh, I sincerely apologize, Sebastian. I didn't mean for them to disobey orders, they just seemed so sad that they weren't allowed to attend…" You started to mumble, drifting off topic, wishing you had a better excuse.

"That's quite alright, m'lady," He sighed, looking away. "Would you allow me to escort you back to the group?" You nodded, trying to hide how anxious you were. You enjoyed being around him, but when you were, you irritatingly lost you calm and collected personality.

As he looked at you expectantly, all you could do was agree. He linked your arm into his, leading you back down to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you had finally made it back downstairs, you instantly started to head toward the edges of the room yet again. But, just as you broke your contact from Sebastian, he grasped loosely onto your wrist, making you spin around to face him. Surprise was undoubtedly clear on your face. You gave him a questioning look, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Excuse me for being so straightforward, Miss Katherine, but it appears everyone has already acquired a dancing partner. So, it seems we are the only two left…" He spoke quietly, slowly releasing his grip from your wrist, letting his hand drop by his side.

You looked towards the dance floor, suddenly realizing that he was right. You two were the only ones without companion, everyone else swaying along to the music with a friend or lover. Ciel was still with Lady Elizabeth, Mey-Rin now with Finnian, and Bardroy with a tall woman in a purple dress you didn't recognize. Along with them, the rest of the guests had made their way off of the sidelines and had selected other individuals to accompany. You frantically tried to come up with an excuse to stay alone, wanting to keep out of the way of everyone and everything.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Sebastian. It's actually probably not the best idea for me to dance. Really, I'm quite clumsy. Honestly, I'd just prefer to stay here-" He cut you off, staring straight into your eyes.

"No need to worry, Lady Katherine. I am more than willing to help you," He gave an unintentionally seductive smile. "Plus, I've been told that I'm quite good on my feet," He placed his hand out as he had done before, suggesting you take his lead towards the middle of the brightly lit ballroom. You looked at him, still reluctant, but peculiarly enough, it was awfully difficult to turn him down.

"I don't know, Sebastian…" You mumbled, conflicted with the decisions placed in front of you.

"Please?" He said in an incredibly sensual voice, making him unable to resist. You laid your hand in his, now anxious of embarrassing yourself. Sebastian seemed to notice your concern, and suddenly his lips were right by your ear, causing you to shiver.

"Do not worry, Miss Katherine. Just follow my lead." You closed your eyes, trying to remember what you had been taught over the years.

You began to walk beside Sebastian along the grey checkered floor, the clicking of your heels undetectable with all of the talking and breathtaking classical music filling the room. For a moment, you just concentrated on the beautiful sounds of the violins and cellos filling your ears. Mesmerized by the music, you didn't notice reality until you were in the center of the room and it unexpectedly felt as if you were floating. You looked at Sebastian, one of his hands gently resting on your waist, the other holding your hand as if it were as delicate as a glass doll. He started with slow strides, and then, before you knew it, he was twirling you around again and again, elegantly moving you around the room. It was as if you were literally being swept off your feet. You stood there, hardly moving at all while he did almost all of the work. The entire time, all you could was gaze into his sultry eyes, your heart beating faster than ever before. He looked at you with a passion, locking you in a trance.

After a few minutes the song had ended, but you didn't even notice. His hands on your hips, the intimacy of your bodies being so close together, fitting like two pieces in a puzzle; it all felt timeless. You clung to the moment, not wanting it to ever end, but eventually, you felt the pressure of his fingers on you release and he pulled away. He took a step back and bowed, making you blush, your mind now unclear. And just like that, he disappeared from your sight, leaving you shocked. The dance was unlike any sensation you had ever experienced in your entire lifetime. All you could do was stand there, stunned, trying to comprehend exactly what had just happened.

* * *

The ball was now finally over and everyone had left. You found Ciel and caught up with up with him some more, and without even realizing it, the time had flown by. The orange sunset soon turned into an almost pitch black sky, not a star in sight. You felt your eyelids getting heavy and you yawned, a sign it was a good time to bid your goodnights to everyone. You gave Ciel a quick hug, and then you decided it would be polite to also wish the servants a good night's sleep.

You went and found Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny (which you found out was his adorable nickname), and gave them all big hugs, to their surprise. Normally, if Sebastian or Ciel were around, you would have never done such a thing, seeing as it would be considered odd or informal, but they were really beginning to grow on you. They had such kind hearts, it was hard for you to consider them anything less than a friend. You hated the social construct of classes; it wasn't in your nature to think of anyone as "lower" than you. Just like Ciel, you considered them close companions, even if they were servants.

Sebastian lead you back to your room, and once again, you swooned over him as he kissed your hand and wished you sweet dreams. Exhausted, you slipped on your nightgown; a peach, lacy fabric that falls just above your mid-thigh. You undid your hair, letting the loose ringlets cover your exposed shoulders. Your eyes closing, you blew out the candle on your nightstand and slid into bed. But just as your head hit the pillow, you suddenly became wide awake. You thought back to a few hours earlier, remembering all that had happened that evening. You smiled at the thought, but that quickly became a frown once you realized your mind was now racing.

After about a half hour, you got out of bed, your mind still buzzing with thoughts, unable to sleep. You decided to leave the candle, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. You didn't really know where you were planning on going, you just wanted to clear your head. A walk outside perhaps? Or maybe you'd go and grab a book from the library and catch up on your reading.

As you opened the door, you squinted into the vast darkness. You began to make your way around, the pale moonlight seeping through the windowpanes your only guide through the massive household. You climbed a flight of stairs and walked down a hallway, doing your best to view your surroundings. Just as you turned the corner, you saw a brightly lit room halfway down the hall, causing you to shield your face with your hand, your eyes trying to adapt to the new, unfamiliar light. You stepped cautiously towards the entryway, extra careful to be as silent as possible. As you neared the opening, you stopped, hearing quiet, almost inaudible voices flow out into the hall blending with the chilly air.

You felt the cool breeze hit you skin, causing you to look down at your body which was barely covered by only a thin cloth. You regretted not putting on something to cover up more.

You then set that thought aside, curious about the whispers coming from inside the room. You struggled to not peek in, knowing that if you were caught you'd blow your cover. You tucked your hair behind your ear, facing the right side of your head toward the opening. You could barely make out the words, but as you kept concentrating, they became clearer.

It was Ciel. Ciel and… and… Sebastian? No one you had ever met sounded quite like Sebastian, making his distinct voice immediately recognizable. You then began to pick up a few words.

" _Meant nothing, my lord… You shouldn't… interfering… like that… Not only… she a guest… my friend… I... apologize, master… Shouldn't be so upset… She'd... fall for you… Are a_ _ **demon**_ _of course…"_

At the last sentence you froze. Ciel had said it, you were certain. And if he was talking to Sebastian… He had called Sebastian a... _demon_? You must have heard wrong… No. You were positive that he had said demon. Why would he mention such a thing? How could that even be possible? Sebastian couldn't possibly be a supernatural creature… Let alone a demon. You didn't even believe in such things.

The word... _demon_... It began to to ring in your head. Over and over again, a hurricane of voices encircling your mind. You stumbled backwards, feeling the urge to flee as soon as possible. As you turned around, prepared to run, you tripped over your own feet, the darkness not helping matters. You tumbled to floor, your knees smacking onto the hard wood. You shut your eyes tightly, struggling to focus.

The voices then grew silent. You froze, your eyelids flying open, your heart pumping so loud you could hear it in your ears. You slowly stood up, inching towards the wall. As your hand pressed onto the cold surface, you used it as a conduct, directing you around the corner. You stopped, listening for any sounds you could pick up. You heard soft footsteps begin to exit the room and barely enter the hallway. With your back to the wall, you snuck a glance down the corridor. Sebastian was standing there, a candelabra in hand, searching left and right for the source of the noise.

A few moments passed, and he went back in the room. At this, you heaved a sigh of relief, thanking every god you could think of for evading Sebastian and Ciel. You tiptoed back to your room, your head still cloudy and your veins pumping blood so hard it hurt. You moved as slowly as you could, willing your body to not make any more noise. Thankfully, your light, 110 pound body didn't cause any loud creaking of the floorboards.

Eventually, you arrived at your room and as soon as you opened the door, you leapt into bed, now extremely tired. Realizing you forgot to shut the door, you groaned, not wanting to get up again. You forced your legs to stand up, and you edged over to the far side of the room. You wanted to quickly look outside the door again, just to be safe, but for some unkown reason that frightened you. Your breathing hitched, terrified of what might be waiting outside. Without overthinking it, you poked your head outside, not moving a muscle. Your eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, and you realized there was nothing there.

 _Don't be so paranoid._ You thought to yourself. Still, you slammed the door and ran back to the mattress anyways.

You waited until your heavy breathing slowed down, and you pulled the covers over your shaking form. Your eyes then began to flutter, your mind decelerating. Before you let yourself go to sleep, you went over what information you had just obtained from your eavesdropping session.

 _1\. Sebastian was surely a demon._

 _2\. Ciel knew, and didn't seem scared at all, acting as if it was general knowledge between them._

 _3\. You were going to be staying here for the next week, meaning you were going to have to endure the presence of a paranormal being._

The questions then started to flood your head.

 _When did Ciel find out about Sebastian? Why wasn't he fearful in the slightest? What was Sebastian capable of? Was he willing to hurt you once he found out you knew his secret? Should you even tell them you know about Sebastian?_

You then felt yourself begin to drift off, and your last thought was:

 _For some reason, Sebastian being a demon only made him that much more sexy and intriguing._


	3. Chapter 3

You opened your eyelids to see the white ceiling. Your eyes fluttered, getting used to the bright surroundings. You sat up and glanced around you at the pale walls, feeling at peace for a moment. You looked out the window at the bright sunshine, then realizing that someone must've opened the silk curtains.

 _Sebastian._

The memories of the previous night came flooding back and your breathing suddenly became rapid. With the daylight, it felt like you could concentrate more clearly, causing you to rethink what you had confirmed last night.

 _It was late. I was tired. I misheard what they had said. I am_ not _a believer. Sebastian is just a normal butler and Ciel is just a normal boy who went through a traumatic experience. I am not a believer._

Reassuring yourself, you calmed down and relaxed your shoulders, but doubt still clouded your mind. You weren't one to question yourself seeing as you were so observant and rational; Self-confidence was a trait you picked up from your mother.

Your head snapped as you heard three consecutive raps on the door. The bronze door knob squeaked as it turned and the door slowly opened. There he stood at the entrance, a breakfast cart in front of him, being slowly pushed into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Katherine. I trust you slept well." Sebastian smirked, pouring the steaming tea into a small white teacup.

"I did, thank you," You tucked a wave of your hair behind your right ear, sitting up properly since it was already uncomfortable to be wearing such a revealing garment in front of a man. "I hope you had a good night as well." You looked up at him and caught him staring at you, tea in hand. You made eye contact for a short moment before you looked down at your hands and pulled the blanket further up you, blushing. Your heart began to beat speedily again, partially from fear, but partially due to attraction as well.

 _Stupid girl. He'd never feel anything towards you. Especially if he really is… something other than human._

A moment later, there was an odd shadow looming over you, making you look up. Sebastian was standing over the bedside, handing you the tea, but that you hardly noticed. What really caught your attention was how close he was to you; You were in a bed, lying down, and he was right there, his figure brushing your soft skin ever so slightly. Although it shouldn't have been intimate of any attention at all, but to you, it was. He gave a small smirk, probably noticing that your windpipes were blocked and that your heart was accelerating.

Suddenly, you felt a hot, sensual voice by your neck, causing you to shiver. Sebastian was right next to you, his hot breath in your ear, sending chills down your spine and giving you goosebumps.

"Here's your tea, Lady Katherine." He whispered, giving a sly smirk as you met his eyes. Your breath hitched and you felt your stomach twist in knots. Not only did you feel nervous now, but you felt… hot. You were suddenly craving his lips on yours and you began to feel the urges in between your thighs grow with the rising temperature of your body. You squeezed your legs together, tight, trying to suppress the hunger for him that was deepening within you.

"Thank you…" You squeaked out, your throat closing, making you unable to take deep breaths. He then backed away from the close proximity between you two, readjusting to his previous position of standing up in a straight, professional manner. He quickly set a tray with a shiny silver lid placed upon it on the bedside table next to the bed, then pushed the cart along with himself out of the room.

You suddenly snapped out of the daydream you were entranced in, realizing you had been in that state for most of the few minutes Sebastian had been in the room with you.

 _Oh, the things he did to you._

* * *

You looked out the window to see the vibrant orange and pink clouds fading into the pale blue sky, signaling that the night was near. The dusk twilight seemed different in this house somehow; It was beautiful, surely, but the chilly breeze arising from the trees below also had an eery feeling.

You redesignated yourself to the conversation that was at hand with Ciel. You were sitting at a mahogany wood table, eating a supper that consisted of greens and rare pork, though you hadn't had much appetite since your arrival.

Ciel was going on about how the quality of the paper for the newspapers was not as good as it used to be; Apparently it was _very_ displeasing to him.

"Ciel… I've been here almost a week now. Tonight's my last night. I'm not to suggest that I haven't enjoyed my time here, because I really have, but we should do something. Let's go _out._ You seem to be in need of fresh air these days."

"I'm sorry, Miss Katherine, but I just haven't been in much interest to go out anymore. As you know, I'm very busy with my work and all. After all, it isn't the easiest thing in the world to run an estate _and_ an entire company on your own." He stated softly, taking a small sip of the red wine in his glass that matched yours. "Speaking of which, I have some paperwork to catch up on, so I must sadly depart from our meal." Ciel stood up then, leaving almost all of the food on his plate and walked towards the door that lead to the main room that was but a few feet behind you, his heels clicking as he went, each step leaving an echo that filled the room.

His change of heart and decision to leave your last dinner together for who knows how long left you staring down at your plate, upset and worried.

As you saw Ciel's small frame pass by you out of the corner of your eye, you suddenly snapped, grabbing his wrist. Standing up, you tried to keep your voice down, but it was only growing along with the anger that was boiling your blood.

"No, Ciel! I don't care if you have work to attend to, it can wait until tomorrow! I'm sick of you being so cold! It's my final evening with you and you want to abandon me for some stupid paperwork?! I remember Ciel, I do. I remember how close we were. How you would spend hours with me, our laughter never ceasing! Do you remember those times, Ciel? Because the old you never would have left me when we had a chance to be together! I know your parents passed, Ciel, and I can't even begin to explain how bad I feel, but you can't block me out like this! I want to be there for you, Ciel, but if you don't want me to then I'll pack my bags this instant and leave!" You were now yelling, your rapid heartbeat and shouts making you pant.

Ciel looked down in thought, a deep frown imprinted on his face. he then lifted his head and raised his out to you.

"I think it's time we take a walk, Lady Katharine." You took his hand compliantly, but your eyes shot daggers into him.

As you grabbed for your coat and exited the building, your stride matching Ciel's, you were both silent. Neither of you said a word until you reached a small pond about 15 minutes away. There were bright green trees encircling the clear water, the grass ever-present around. The birds chirped as the bees sucked nectar from the purple and yellow flowers scattered about. The cool air pricked at your skin as you watched the fading sunlight. You recognized this place; This place was your escape hatch when times got tough in your young age. This place represented life.

Ciel picked up his pace, his eyes set on a specific point. He walked over to a boulder on the edge of the pond, it's natural shape creating the perfect seat for a pair. He sat down and stared at the reflection given by the crystal-like water. He then spoke, his voice gentle with threads of sadness knitted through it.

"I do remember. Though faint, the memories remain. So long ago, as if a different world, a different time. Those days were long ago, when our lives weren't as they are now," he didn't meet your eyes as he spoke. You weren't mad anymore, but you didn't know what to say, You tried your best to put yourself in his shoes, but understanding others wasn't your strong suit in life. That's why you always found it hard to connect with others; Ciel was the exception.

You inhaled, collecting your thoughts, "Look, Ciel. I don't expect for you to explain everything to me. I am doing my best in being okay with not being completely involved. I just want you to be alright. I don't want to leave without feeling like I helped you. It pains me to see you hurt," he know locked eyes with you, his face expressionless with a stern look in his eyes. "Don't try and bullshit me, Ciel. You're a human just like everyone else. I know you have feelings. We've known eachother for how long? Come on, I can read you like a book." At this, his clenched jaw softened, but the frown seemed to be permanently glued onto his lips.

"I've changed now, Katherine. In ways you wouldn't understand," you walked over to him and took a seat.

"Then help me understand, Ciel. Is this something to do with Sebastian? Has he done something to you?" You did your best in trying to be subtle, but it didn't come out in the way you had hoped.

He was now glaring at you. "What has Sebastian got to do with this. He is of no importance to me. Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're lying, Ciel. I can tell you two are closer than you let on, and I can't figure out why," you're eyes narrowed in discomfort, "What you said to him the night of the ball after hours…" You locked your lips.

His eyes widened in shock. "What did you say? What have you heard, Katerina? What do you know from your devious eavesdropping sessions? Am I not allowed privacy what with all of your snooping around, _Miss Katherine,_ " he hissed your name, "Are we keeping secrets now?" First he was angry, which you weren't surprised to see. He wasn't provoked often, but you had seen him mad before. But that escalated to rage, then to pure fury. At this point he did appear scary as you had never seen him like this before. "I suppose you feel you know everything now, don't you? Well, you don't. _You wouldn't be able to handle it all._ "

Tears started to well in your eyes, but you held them back and stood taller. You wouldn't be able to handle it? Well you'd have to show him you could. "Try me," you sneered through gritted teeth. You then heard him chuckle a mocking laugh.

"Oh, really. Well, I suppose you are aware Sebastian is not human," you weren't sure before, but this confirmed it. You didn't allow yourself the emotion of shock. You couldn't show him that. Be strong. Clearly there was more to come. "He's a demon, in fact. And I made a deal with him. He would help me avenge the monster that destroyed all I had. In return, I would give him my _soul."_ Your lips parted slightly.

 _Show nothing. Show nothing. Show nothing._

"Oh?" Was all you could manage without your voice squeaking.

"Now you know," he broke his stare into your eyes."

You organized everything in your brain, planning, strategizing what you were going to say, the course this conversation. After a minute, you spoke quietly, "To be quite honest, I'm not surprised something like this has happened. I figured that of Sebastian, but I would have guessed you to make an irrational decision like this. It makes me sad, Ciel. It makes me sad, it angers me, it hurts my heart. But you're right, now I know. I can't change what you've done. But I wish you the best," with this you fled back to manor in a run. The world was spinning a million miles an hour. You head hurt. Your stomach hurt. But worst of all your heart ached. You then let the tears fall as you entered your room. You had to release this tension. You shrieked, you sobbed, you were hitting the pillows. Grabbing your hair, you felt nauseous. In one final surge of energy, you threw the vase on the bureau, letting it shatter to pieces on the floor, refusing to consider the consequences. With this you fell onto the bed, closing your eyes and drifting into the ever so peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***warning: contains sexual content***

* * *

You awoke in a start. Looking out, the moon was full, sending the grey light passed the curtains, like smoke flowing in, causing you to choke. You got up and tore your dress off, annoyed at everything and anything. You didn't bother putting on anything, not caring about a thing, leaving you in your beige lace panties and matching bra.

You didn't want to sleep, _you wanted out and you didn't want to come back._ You started to pack your bags, throwing articles of clothing in as quickly as you could. You then jumped as you heard the ever so slightest knock on your door, causing your throat to tighten and your heart to accelerate.

He turned the knob and walked in, in what seemed to be slow motion, the small candle in his gloved hand making his face glow ominously.

You stepped back, your flight instinct kicking in. He closed the door behind him, taking a look at you up and down. You then looked down at your body, flushing red hot in shame.

"Get out," you growled, locking eyes so you wouldn't express the fear you so intensely felt. He set his candle down on the table beside him, his silhouette walking slowly towards you, freezing your muscles so that you were unable to breathe, let alone move.

"Ciel has told you about me, now has he?" He whispered… almost seductively? His body was now a mere inch from your frame, his hot breath whispering into your ear, killing you softly. You couldn't speak, your terror consumed you, but it was mixed with something else… Lust. His slim torso almost pressed against yours, his sinful lips by your neck, you began to feel hot.

"May I ask what you think of this?" He mumbled, completely relaxed and calm. You could almost hear the smirk on his lips; he clearly was aware of the effect he had on you. You kept your mouth shut, though you didn't have much of a choice. "Ah, cat got your tongue I see? Well, we'll have to keep it that way," he licked his lips, making your breath hitch. "See, I can't have you going about and spreading our little secret now… So I'll have to ensure you keep quiet."

Your eyes widened as you considered the possibilities of what he could do to you to make you keep his secret. Torture? Murder? This made you become aware of your senses, finally.

"Please, don't hurt me. I won't tell," you whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hurt you? Oh, no. You're a companion of Ciel's. It would be very butler-esque to kill one of his only remaining friends. I have some other things in mind," A smirk curled onto his lips. You gasped as he tugged at the hem if your panties, his other hand gripping on your hip, pulling you into so that your body was firmly pressed against his, your only option to look up at him. In one swift movement he unclasped your bra, letting it fall down your arms and down to the floor. He then placed a kiss on your neck, sucking sweetly.

 _This was wrong. You should run,_ you though, _but oh, did this feel so good._ Supernatural or not, you couldn't resist him now. His soft, wet lips on your hot skin, the feeling of his arm around you made you weak. His hands, his eyes, they made you want him and the wetness between your legs could prove it.

Satisfied with his mark, he moved down your collar bones, giving special care when he reached the valley between your threw your head, moaning as quielty as you could muster. You could feel that smirk form on his lips yet again, making you wish you could hold back your sounds. You didn't want him to know he made you feel this good.

He then massaged your breast rubbing circles around your hard nipple. You tugged at shirt, willing him to move on, but a tease he was, taking his sweet time. Moving down to your smooth belly, he never disconnected his lips with your skin, covering every inch with his mouth, Your knees grew unsteady and you would have fallen had he not held you up with his strong arm as he sucked on the area just above the thin cloth that left the only part of yourself unexposed. You groaned involuntarily, his plump lips causing you to shiver.

He then stopped making you look at him in confusion. His lips then crashed into yours, kissing you firmly, making you unable to pull away. Your hands rested on his shirt, pulling at it to steady your shaking hands. He pulled back and looked down at himself.

"Well, this hardly seems fair," he muttered. With that, removed his black jacket and white shirt in a split second. He sighed, looking over your uncovered body, his eyes taking in every inch of you. Feeling embarrassed, you put your hands over your breasts, covering yourself as much as you could. You had only been seen like this by one other person, and the thought of being watched intently naked made your cheeks turn cherry red.

Sebastian then pulled your arm away, annoyed that you were trying to hide yourself. He was then close to you, whispering sensually once again. "Don't hide, please. I may be a demon, but I can still appreciate beauty when I see it," He sighed, "I never expected to fall for anyone, but then… you came along," What? He… had fallen for you? Your thoughts cloudy, you couldn't think clearly. You pushed that comment out of your mind, not wanting to concentrate on anything. Pushed away, yes, but stored in a box to ponder later.

"Katherine?" he whispered.

"Mmm?" was all you could respond with.

"I'm afraid our time is almost up…" You furrowed your brows in confusion and frustration.

"No… Please, Sebastian… Don't leave me like this. I need you…" You whined, the throbbing between your legs becoming unbearable.

He sighed yet again. "As you wish…" his hand crept down to your panties and you felt his fingers rub circles on your sensitive spot, making you moan. Your hips bucked he pressed harder. Your hands wrapped around his neck and one of his on your waist, the other on the nape of your neck, he backed you into the wall, letting your back slam, the pain sweet. He then jammed one of his thighs between your legs, allowing you to satisfy your urges. You began to grind on his leg, craving friction. He then lifted you up so that your head was resting in his neck, you hands grabbing his shoulder and all your weight was placed on his leg, creating as much pressure as possible. You moaned out, the pleasure too intense. You dropped one of your hands so that it was on his increasingly hard member, and you began to rub him through his pants. He grunted as you kept your pace.

"Sebastian," you cried out, "I'm c-close…" He smiled, his eyes, closed.

"Go ahead," And with that, you let yourself release, your juices soaking through your underwear and onto his pants. You gasped, catching your breath.

"And now it's time for my parting," He mumbled. Suddenly you were thrown back onto the bed with Sebastian hovering over you. He pushed your hair behind your ear and whispered to you one last time. "Sweet dreams." And as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

* * *

Your bags were packed and your carriage was awaiting you. It was finally time to go home. You tried to apologize to Ciel about the way you acted, and the vase, but he brushed you off and told you not to worry about it. You were curious as to why he was carelessly letting you leave after your heated discussion,but you figured that he entrusted the Sebastian would take care of it, making you blush as you remembered the previous night.

Before you stepped into the carriage, Sebastian pulled you close so that only you could hear his deep voice.

"I expect you will be back so that we can continue our session together," and with that he let you go, waving kindly beside Ciel, Bardroy, Finny and Mey-Rin. You gave a slight wave back, your breath still knocked out of you as you watched them become smaller with every minute your rode away.

 _Oh, you would surely be back._


End file.
